The Summoning
by 13NightsofHalloween
Summary: When Lydia finds an old witches diary and summons Beetlejuice and odd romance blossems. However when Otho follows them to the Neither World and steels a black arts book locked in the kings library, he quickly becomes a bigger problem than and annoyance at Lydia's home. BJ/LD paring more of a toon version.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Beetljuice this is a work of pure ficton, please go easy... and enjoy.

It was a cool crisp autumn evening as I stared out the window watching orange, yellow, and red blur together on our long drive from New York. I and my family, the Deetz, are moving to Peaceful Pines due to my father's nervous breakdown. My father Charles Deetz is a man of normal height, blond hair, and tired eyes. My mother is the total opposite of me. With her bright red hair and peppy attitude we couldn't be worlds apart. I on the other hand am strange and unusual. 16 with long raven locks make my skin look frightfully pale. As my blue eyes could be considered deep blue dead seas from my frequent cold gazes. I dress in a gothic style and have a passion for photography. I normally take pictures of dark and warp things. I'm not too thrilled about moving but there's a forest and a cemetery so I could live with it. Not a lot of woods around New York. As we drove up to the white house on the hill I cringe as I listen to my mom talk about redecorating.

"Oh! Charles we simple must invite Otho, were like twins how we connect creativity."

"That's great dear, How do you like it Lydia?" father said as we waked into our new home. Taking in the smell of age and gazing at the delicate webbing of spiders I said

"I could live here."

"That's great hon! I could really start bird watching again!" my dad said as he waked up the stairs with his bags in tow. Grabbing my bags I climbed up to my new room and with a smirk I did a little decorating on my own.

The next morning the sun peeked throughout my black curtains I put up yesterday. I had redecorated my room to my standards. Purples and blacks my room looked like a gothic castle complete with a canopy bed. With just a few paper bats scattered around my room the way I liked it. My walls are purple my rug was a mix of blacks and purples. I had even found some old furniture in the attic that looked perfect in my room. The first one was a fancy wood desk that held my computer and art books. I also found a pretty vanity that held a larte mirror and my clothes in the bottom draws. Stretching the next morning I decided to grab my camera and explore a bit of my new domain. Waking though passed the manicured lawn I waked in to the woods. Every now and then I would take a picture of a twisted tree or an animal in a creepy pose. The trees grew denser and the forest grew dimmer. My combat boots covered feet crunched on withered leaves as I trudge forward and after a few moments I saw something that looked like an old trailer. Creeping up near the trailer an old woman came out and leered at me.

"What are you up to Deetz?"

"How do you know my name?" I asked here wearily.

" I know lots of things. And your photos in the paper of you moving into the old Matlin Place."

"Huh, must not be a lot going on for them to print this."

"You have no idea kid this place is nearly dead. Any way don't be snooping to much in that old house you never know what you might dig up." She muttered cryptically to me.

"Look Ms…"

"Juno."

"Okay Ms. Juno I'm goanna go now and will take that advice to heart." I plastered a fake smile on my face as I slowly tried to make my escape.

"Come here and sit!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me in to her lair and forcefully through me on her chair. Her home looked like an old fortune tellers ten. Purple, blue, and shimmering red drapes were everywhere that seem to have no purpose. Old books upon books spread throughout the hovel. The cushion chair I sat on red and gold trim work and on the table had a red glittery table cloth. And perched on the middle of the table was a crystal ball.

"Uhh…"

"Oh quiet girl. Let's see…"

she stared shifting thought some files and such.

"Bwa! No point in warning you you're just gonging to do it any….Grrr…." she seemed angry for some reason.

"So what did you bring me in for? Because I probably need some parental signature."

"Huh. How old are you?"

"16."

"You're old enough!" I was going to say old enough for what when she went to a drawer and pulled out a shiny object.

"Here ya little idiot." She grabbed my hand and took out the object. It was a fearsome silver snake ring with open mouth and fangs barded. It was beautiful and she shoved it on my finger.

"Wha-." "Trust me you'll need it. Now go on shoo!" as she waved me away with her hands out the trailer.

As I made my way home through the forest an eerily and familiar sound of thunder called out through the dense woods. I ran for all I was worth but that didn't stop the flood that escaped from the clouds. And soaked me to the bone walking up to my porch my steps made that sloshing sound. "Lydia, Dear! Did you get caught in the storm?"

"Nope, I decided to jump in the river."

"Well go get dress I'm making Spaghetti for dinner! Oh! And Otho is coming down tomorrow night so I'll be busy getting ready."

"Ugggh…" I grumbled Otho was as irritating as he was tacky, always trying to be the topic of every conversation.

Dressed in my long dress and leggings as I started to put my hair up I noticed something on my vanity. The delicate woodwork seems to have writhing on it. Normally my curiosity wouldn't have peeked but it looked like it was franticly written with a sharp object with drawing of skulls and bugs along it. How could I have not noticed that! I wonder what it meant. Hmm. There were some books up stairs maybe there was a reason why there was writhing on it. Creeping upstairs while my mom was cooking dinner I looked around the dusty shelves. Looking around the books I noticed several first additions but I was not looking for those.

"Come on…Journals…Journals….Or a…"

I then looked at a worn leather book bound by large tooth that clasped the front together so the pages wouldn't open. On the front it had large print engraving that said Dairy.

"Jack pot!" I flopped down on a dusty chair next to the shelf and began to scan through the pages. Latter on that night I realized the lady who was here was a wicken and spoke of summoning ghost and monsters to her side to preform hexes and curses.

"This is so Deadly-vu!" I grinned excitedly it be so cool if I could do that! Trying to flip through another page I noticed two were sucked together. I gently peeled away to noticed the wording on the pages. It was instructions on how to summon ghost!

"….I'm so going to do this." I rushed down stars to get some chalked and candles. "Lidia, dinner!"

"Mom I'm kind of busy here."

"Eat first then do can do what you were doing."

"But mom…"

"Ah-Ah! No buts."

Sighing in defeat I skunked to the table and shoved food in my mouth.

"Lydia the food's not going anywhere…"

"Done!" I shouted at him and ran back up stairs.

"Well…" Grabbing some chalk I followed the instructions and drew the pentagram on my floor carefully following every small detail on paper with the inner righting's and circles. When that was done I lit the candles around my newly formed summing circle. The candles cased and eerily glow around my dark room my curtains were billowing from my windows showing no moon or stars out.

"This may not work but hear goes." Taking a deep claiming breath I recited the words;

''Blood of my blood, unknown sprit I call to thee,

Come to me from thy heaven or hell;

Entities loving who wish me well,

I call to thee Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a shiver passed through me shaking me to my core that nearly stopped my heart. The air grew denser and colder little sparks of light began to flicker around like lighting bugs around my room. The floors were the pentagram was begun to warp and twist like a liquid substance forming a cocoon around a growing and glowing object. A wind began to pick up out of nowhere twisting around the cocoon that suddenly twisted and mangled into a human form. The light flashed and every shadow in the room suddenly straightens and rushed to the pale figure. The light flashed again and the shadows formed to his figure. And the third flashed the figure became more detailed. It was a boy. No he seemed to be older. Is outfit was a striped black and with suit. With a dark purple under shirt and black tie. His pants were the same as his suit but were tucked in to his black boots that went up parcel to his knees. His overall appearance seemed to be ragged and dirty. His skin seemed to be pale lavender and his fingers had a reddish hue. His hair was an untamed mass of light blond that seemed to be waving in all directions. His mouth was slightly opened giving me a view of slightly green and gaged teeth. And his eyes, they seem to be kind of purple and black around his eyes. It was when he opened them that nearly stopped my heart. Bothe of his eyes was two different colors. One was a rich golden whisky hue. The other was a rich grass green. The expression his eyes held was one of pure confusion. A sudden pop came out of now where and his bicolored eyes seemed to bleed red color in to the irises. He started seizing and panic sprang from my chest. "W-what's wrong…?" I started to reach for him but he collapsed on himself folding forward and shaking uncontrollable. I fell down on my knees trying to see if he was okay. His head suddenly jerked up eyes wiled and mouth foaming. He flew passed me and jumped out my opened window. Leaving me alone in shocked silence.

The remainder of the night I was franticly reading from the journal trying to figure out what had happened. Until I finally collapse from exhaustion on my bed. "Lydia! Breakfast!" mother called from down stars as the smell of bacon crept in to my room. I swayed down the stars nearly falling a couple of times. "Moring pumpkin! Late night last night?" "Yawn… Yep I was reading a good book" I mumbled as I blearily tried to focus on my meal. "Good morning from us at news channel…." The T.V. announced "Last night what some believe is a horror story come true…" attention to T.V. rising "Late night workers at our local library was terrified beyond belief when what they say was a ghost!" attention max level! "Can you believe that Charles a ghost!" "Sigh… and I thought this place wouldn't be as crazy as New York."

"Gee look at the time! I need to go to town and get some…. Uh…Pencils! Yeha I'm all out!" "Uhhh sure sweetie do you need me to…" "NO!... I mean…I need the exercise. Okay love ya bye!" I hastily put on my purple and black striped hoody, black jeans and my combat boots. "Oh Lydia Dear! Don't forget Otho is coming this evening so don't be out too late!" my mother yelled to me in her sing-song voice as I made my exit. Oh joy…

Making my way to the library I suddenly noticed a small glossy green splatter. It seemed so out of place I barely registered my hand reaching out to touch it. It felt cool and had a slimy texture. There was another splash near it. It started making a faint trail. I started to follow it leading tward the woods on the other side of where I met the crazy old lady.

There seemed to be an old dusty trail the goo was leading me to. It looked like it hadn't been used in quite a while with some grass and other vegetation starting to cover it. I started following it passing trees that started to get denser trying to cover up the sky.

"Caw! Caw!" the little bastards were mocking me! I had been following the snake like trail for nearly twenty minutes and still nothi…. Before I could finish that thought I saw a stone wall a few feet tall. It had vines growing all along the sides of it and in the middle was what seemed to be what was left of a gate. And on top was an old metal rusty sing saying "Peaceful Pines Cemetery." "I didn't know we had two cemeteries" I muttered to myself looking up at the dismal state of the sign.

"" an otherworldly moan came from inside the gate. "Dam could this be any more scary!" I loudly whispered glairing in to the cemetery.

Trudging forward following the green slime on the ground I passed old graves that could rival temples. Some were above found in boxes with fancy designs of angles around them or vines and flowers. Some looked like buildings with doors and columns guarded by gargoyles and angles. Then others looked like large pillars with crosses. I could really make some awesome photos here.

"…." That painful grown grabbed at my spine and made me shiver throughout my body. The only other sound was of my boots crunching on the gravel trail as I followed the moans.

Moving along the twisted path I followed the grown leading me to a trench. And there slumped under some large snaky tree roots was the familiar figure in black and white. His faced seemed to be in pain. His eyes were closed and his mouth was parted and sharp painful gasps escaped him. I started too eased down toward him when his eyes shot opened.

His eyes seem nearly lifeless and dull. Then his eyes turned a bright blood red and his mouth elongated and his teeth grew long and crooked. His fingers turned into claws reaching for me. And I did what any girl would do in my position….ran like a bat out of hell!

Running for my life I twisted trough the cemetery's many tomes and head stones as the relentless monster chased after me. Looking behind me I saw him still keeping his pace his head was bent sideways as an eerie grin from one ear to the other sat on his cheek. Then he out stretched his hands creepily reaching for me. And once again I did what any girl in my position would do… plummeted to the ground with a crazy killer coming at me!

"AAAHHHHHH! DON'T KILL ME!" shrieking holing and my arms across my face as a futile shield.

"KEEHhhh…KEEEEhhhhhhh…." With his arms out stretched he flung himself at me. And the snake ring that Juno gave me came to life striking me and him drawing blood from both of us.

"Ouch!"

"HhhhhhUuuuhhh?"

"_Beetlejuice"_

"Wha-What?"

"_Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice…"_

"Beetlejuice? How the hell dose that help me!" I shrieked as me and the monster man wrestled.

"_Two more times… Beetlejuice…" _

"Beetlejuice! Ghhhgg! Let go! Beetlejuice!"

I suddenly felt weightless as the creature and I fell through the dark void.


	3. Chapter 3

In a bright flash I opened my eyes to find myself staring into palliate of colors. Looking up at the sky oranges, reds, and yellows greeted me and an unconscious dude on top of me…

"Uggg…. Man you're heavy…" I struggled to lift him off me. Then he jumped up and dizzily looked around with his head slightly titling side to side.

"Huh….. My house is a dump…." I followed his eyes to see this weird building with a large sign that read "BJ's Road House"

"You live there… whoa there! Don't fall again!... EEEP!" and down for the count. Picking him from the face plant he made himself. Picking him up from under his arm I carried him to the odd structure he called his house.

I carred him to a bedroom and gently placed him on the bed. Looking at the stated of his home I noticed how unusual it was. Long hall ways that twisted at different angles. Uneven door frames and windows. And some of the most unusual colors mostly dark colors like blacks and such graced his home. Looking back at him sleeping peacefully I felt a surge of guilt. I had made him so sick and crazy he must have felt terrified…

"ZZZZzzzzooookkkk!" he snored loudly and scratched his belly as he slept. It reminded me of the kids in New York I used to babysit… crap! My motherly senses tell me to take care of him! Maybe some food would make him feel better even though I don't know how he feels now.

As I looked around his kitchen I had a funny felling he was a bachelor… dishes in the sink, over filled trashcan, dirt covered refrigerator, wrappers and paper littered the table and counters, a possum staring at me from the window.

"AAAHHH! Back! Back! Shoo!" grabbing an old broom and knocking the critter away while he hissed at me insulted. Well the only way to cook would be to clean…..

Many hours later the kitchen was clean…er… and I had managed to dig up some ingredients for soup. Carrying the warm broth to his dim messy room I took small spoonful's of the warm liquid to his mouth trying to feed him but his face made a weak frown and locked his mouth shut.

"Come on buddy you need something in your belly." I gently urged him to eat.

"Nuuaa… Bu-beetles…. Eat….beetles…."

"You're kidding me." I said slightly horrified and disturbed. He turned his head slightly to me his eyes dazed, glassy, half lidded, and pleading.

"….Please…" dam how could I say no… "All right but if you don't eat them I'm shoving them up your nose." I chastise gently.

Getting up to search for the scurrying little buggers I found them nearly everywhere and wasn't long before I found a bowl full. Easing back into his room with the same desire to feed him I hoped he would eat…these…

I nervously took a beetle and eased it near his mouth. His nostrils flared a bit before his mouth snapped opened and his reptilian tongue snatched up the bug from my hands. He chewed with gusto and I continued this till his faced relaxed completely and his breathing deepened. I placed the bowl with the bugs on his night stand and covered him up in his quilt before making my exit.

"Okay how'd I get here…." I mumbled to myself. Thinking back of when I got here that voice said Beetlejuice…. Wait a minute…. "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice."

And with an uncermonial flop I'm back at the old abandon cemetery.

"Ding Dong! Ding Dong!" AHHH! The 6pm bells I gotta get home! That was my though as I ran at full speed home hoping mom wont threaten to paint my room pink!

"Lydia Deetz! You're twenty minutes late young lady what do you have to say for yourself." My mother said in a stern tone. While dad and Otho (who arrived an hour ago) were sitting at the table waiting for mothers food.

"Well I was helping a friend…" I tried to lie.

"It wasn't a boy was it dear." My father said looking pale at the thought of me being with a boy. And unfortuntantly mother perked up at the thought.

"OOOOOHHH! Hony did you meet a boy! Whats his name? How old is he? Do we know his parents?"

"Uhh… ummm…" I started panicking.

"Oh calm down Delia." Otho finally spoke "We all know your daughter is a sucker for blue eyes."

"No he's Heterochromia." I mumbled before stopping myself.

"OOOOO! How lovely and artistic! I hope it runs in the family!"

"MOTHER!" " DELIA!" my father and me shouted at mom. Oh I could feel the flames on my face! "I'm going to bed." I stomped up the stairs but not before hearing Otho say something to mother that made me feel uneasy.

"So Delia tell me about the apparition…

_Mean While: Beetlejuice Pov._

My consciousness came with a horrible wham! I'm dizzy, light headed, eyes burn, and a head ach that could kill a moose… no more drinking… Hang on a sec. I wasn't drinking last night. Memories started flooding in in foggy blurs. There was a summing! I was summoned! There hasn't been a successful summoning in over three hundred years!

The fact I'm still here is a blessing in itself! If a summoned was a novice a sprit could be twisted and warped in to horrifying monsters. And my summoner… a blurry image came to mind I tried to clear it and give it detail but the memory wasn't having it.

I slowly sat up and looked around my room and I was surprised that I was covered in my blanket and on my night stand was a bowl of my absolute favorite food! Beetles! Man I hope my summoner was a girl… a sun beam from the window hit something on the ground making it glint. Looking at the shiny thing it was a black and pink wallet with spiders all around it. Picking it up and looking at a learner's permit of the hottest thing I've seen in seven hundred years!

Her hair was long black and wavy; she had piercing blue eyes, smooth pale skin, and pouty lips. Looking at her picture I could easy fit her in my blurry image of my summoner! I think I should pay my fair lady a visit. I thought looking at the address.


	4. Chapter 4

I popped into a mirror at the girls address. Peering around the gothic style room I noticed that it seemed that no one was there. Looking at the clock it was 6:30! Wow I never been up this early in ages… the door to the room opened I made myself invisible it always fun to spy…

She waltzed into the room wearing nothing but a small fuzzy towel and I felt my eyes nearly popped out at the gorgeous sight of her slightly damp skin and hair. Dam she makes showers look good. I watched her as she quickly dressed in a plaid school uniform. As she was brushing her hair I looked at her voodoo doll key chain attached to her book bag. Grinning my invisible grin I possessed the little doll deciding to go for a ride as she picked up her bag and we left. She parked her bike outside "Ms. Shannon's School for Girls" ugg this place is going to be girly.

You never know a person till you hang around them for hours on end. This girl was quiet as a mouse! She didn't speak just sat in the back nearly dissolving into the shadowy corner. When the bell rang I was nearly ready to shout to get a reaction from her when a horrible creature sauntered up to her. She was the stuff of my nightmares! Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, and makeup! And she was traveling in a small pack of clones!

"Like Lydia, So I was wondering…"

"…Wondering what…?" she mumbled barely a whisper

"I was like wondering what it feels to be so hideously scary like you! I mean I know not everyone is born perfect like me. But how does it feel to be one of the ones that have been sighted in the looks department."

I was seething and about to offer my two cents when she hastily grabbed me with her back pack and rushed into the restrooms. Hanging me up on a hook in a stall she sat on a closed toilet and silently cried….oh man… that really tugs at what's left of my dead heart.

"Aww shucks babes, don't let that freaky orange harpy get ya down!" her head sot up as fast as a blink looking at the voodoo doll me grinning at her.

"Have I finally gone nuts?"

"Naw babes you're dealing with the Ghost with the Most! Now dry those tears and say my name tree times and well make that bubbly headed blond pay!"

"What's your name and what do you mean make her pay?"

"Well babes, first question it's my curs you haft to say my name tree times and I'll be fully in the real world plus since you summoned me you have and all access pass with me to abuse my powers. Second question! I believe our little princess could use a lesson in pay back!"

"You are that ghost I summoned! To tell you the truth I didn't think it'd work… why did you go crazy? And what with this ring?" she flashed a sliver ring at my cloth face…oh shit…

"Uhh well I'm not100% sure can ya show me where you found the summoning book or whatever."

"Sure but what's your name?" "You said it in the incantation. Its two words. Very weird two words to put together."

"Hmmm two weird words….Beetle…..Juice..." she muttered uncertain.

"Two more and I can come out and play!" "Tee-Hee! That is a weird name! I like it Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

In an execrated show of colored smoke and eerie lights (just to impress the little lady, what can I say I love showing off) I popped back into my original form striped suit and all.

"Deadly-Vu! That was amazing! Can you do anything else?"

"Can I do anything else!" I said in mock horror grabbing my chest and taken a step back. "My dear I am the Ghost with the Most! I can do anything I want!"

"Sounds pretty boastful to me." she playfully said to me as we stood in the bathroom.

"I don't think so. Come on babes lets blow this pop stand!" I snapped my fingers and we were teleported outside near the bikes. Seeing the freaky orang banshee waking under a shady tree with her pack.

"Hey Babes, what do you think of a banana spider?" before she could say anything I conjured up the largest yellow and black spider I could and allowing it to fall form the air and land on her head.Hey Babes, what do you think of a banana spider?"ee.

"OH MY GWAD! THERE IS A HUGE SPIDER ON YOUR HEAD!" one of her cronies squealed.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK! LIKE GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She screamed and ran around waving her arms in the air not touching the spider.

"Bwwaaa ha!" "Haa ha ha haaaa! My sides hurt Beetlejuice!" "You think that's something stick with me I'll make your side's numb."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK-Wamp!" she ran full speed into a tree.

"HHAAAAA HAAA!" "BWWAAAAHHHAAA! Let's get out of here while we still can!" I grabbed her shoulder heading toward her house while she walked her bike and we laugh the whole way there.

_Lydia pov;_

We snuck inside my room without anyone noticing. In my room I reached under my bed and wooden post under the mattress I grabbed the journal. Looking up Beetlejuice was floating in a casual like manner I handed him the book. He flipped through the pages before finding the page with the spell.

"Ahhh, well that explains it…" he muttered cryptically

"What? What's wrong?"EEKKKKKK! LIKE GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"nd land on her head.

"Well this is not a summoning spell….it's a marriage proposal."

"….Huh? Were married?" I said in a blank tone

"Engage actually if you want to cross hairs." He looked at me as if expecting me to explode and send him to hell personally. "But it can be voided!"

"How can I be married to you how can it be voided. Am I even old enough to get married in this state?" at this he paled.

"H-how old are you?" "Six-teen." "Oh good I thought you were gonna say you were younger. Any way it can be voided if we don't consummate it within three months. Although let me tell ya it's gonna be hard for ya to resist this." He gestured at his entire self with a boastful grin on his face.

"I'll try to resist the urge to jump your non-bones."

"Hah! Ya know Babes you all right. Wanna go see the sights of the Neither World?"

"Whats the Neither World?"

"It's kinda like Limbo, it's neither here nor there. It's where rejects and people who died unnaturally go." Before I could asked what unnatural death would be he grabbed me by the waist and said "Say the three B words Babes!"

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" as we descended into nothingness, I failed to notices a pudgy figure by the door frame.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Beetlejuice have been goofing off in the neither world for three weeks now and it's been the best weeks of my life. It's like German expressionism come to life! Everything was twisted and warped even the cities of this crooked world. And I reveled in it. Almost every day I went to see BJ and all my other new friends I made. BJ would do so many fun things with me. We'd go to the Freaky Eye Scream Shop or see some dive in moves made by the original actors and directors. This day I was at home when my mother came to me and confronted me.

"Lydia you've been acting very differently lately... okay who is the lucky boy!"

"MOM! How'd you…"

"It's probably that two color eye boy she met the other day." Otho said in a bored tone.

"OOOOO I simply must meet him dear!"

"Uh, Delia dear maybe we should…."

"Non sense Charles I want to see him! Maybe next week or so we could invite him for dinner."

My face felt like a furnace as my mother rattled on about BJ coming over for dinner.

"Mom were not boy fried and girl fried!"

Dad looked relived at my words but mother preserved.

"Not yet you're not! Soon you'll be just like me and Charles!" mother happily exclaimed with her hands on dads shirt.

"Well this has been nice but I got to go! See you later!"

I made my escape but in the corner of my eye I saw something that I should have been more worried about. Otho sitting in a corner with an eerily black stitched book…

I sat with Beetlejuice in his shabby little house as we watched That Darn Werewolf on his unusual TV. Beetlejuice sat casually eating a bowl of beetles laughing every now and then I manage to fine some popcorn and giggled along with him.

"So Babes I hear your parents want to meet me!" BJ said during a commercial

"Were you spying on me again?" I playfully came back.

"Such Babes you know me so well! How about I go there looking like a fifty year old man."

"Beej, you know my dad would freak!" I laugh at the idea! "He'd have to be put in the loony bin."

"HAA HAA! Ya know babes it ant so bad in those places!"

"Is this experience talking?" I raised my eyebrow and failed at a serious face.

Seeing this Beetlejuice laughed harder and I joined him. Until a loud beep on the TV quieted our laughter.

"_Attention this is a Neither World News alert it has come to attention that the Book of Lost Souls has been stolen from the king's personal library! If you or anyone has any information on the whereabouts of this dangerous book contact us or the king! That is all….."_

"Well that certainly not good…" Beetlejuice muttered.

"What is the Book of Lost Souls?"

"It's a really old dark arts book. One powerful psychics used it to control the dead but at a terrible price. Some spells required a human sacrifice the innocent the sacrifice the stronger the dead. Till one day the king of the Neither World allowed himself to be summoned while the novice was in shock of his power the king took the book and hid it away in his castle. If it falls into the wrong hands were all in trouble."

He looks at my worried face and quickly reassures me.

"But I'm sure that it was only a little thief he'll be caught in no time! Prob-…."

He seemed to freeze in mid-sentence his eyes winding and mouth parting. The feeling of impending doom sent shivers along my spine as I saw him vanish in a puff of smoke!

"Beej?... Beetlejuice? Where did you go?..."

* * *

_Otho's pov._

Sitting in the Deetz gust room I grasped the black leather book in my pudgy hands slowly becoming consumed with it. At first I did simple parlor tricks to get use to my new found treasure. I summoned up small demons I used to frighten some children that lived in this tiny little spit of a town. They were small little things that did anything I asked for them I even called them my pets and put jeweled collars on them.

I decide I needed to liven things up a bit flipping through the book I found and unusual specter by the name of Beetlejuice. What a horrid name I thought but as I continued to read through the demonic creatures profile he seemed to be a valuable asset to me.

"Hmmm shape-shift, alter reality, possession this one could really raise some hell… Oh he wears a striped suit just like Lydia's friend.." I muttered to myself.

"She's such a nice girl I would hate to find out if her friend is a bad influence... I should meet this chap." I said to my shadow creatures as I rose up to gather the necessary things to summon him.

Uh such a hassle for all the necessary things I need of course I sent my shadow beast to hunt them. Drawing the pentagram on the floor and setting the items in place… nightshade….poison .. Dead flowers… a deceased snake… and the blood of a black cat… and a collar made from human skin.

"Now that that's over…

AS I COMAND THEE DEOMON FROM HELL,

AS I WIHS NO ONE WELL,

ARISE I SAY TO THEE,

TO MAKE MINE ENIMIES FLEE!

BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE! BEETLEJUICE!"

The flowered turned blood red and flew throughout the room before bursting in to black ash. The blood, Posen and nightshade were sucked up into the snake that was being hoisted up by an unknown force begun to expand like a morbid balloon animal. The snake burst opened and two large claws like hands came forth stretching the skin to reveal the demon in a striped suit standing with the collar secure around his neck.

"Well now nice entrance. Are you ready to raise more hell than Beelzebub?"

"…As you wish it…"

* * *

It seems short to me but it was the perfet place for a cliff hanger. also sorry about the waite I'm taking summer English in Collage and I'm all most through! :]


End file.
